fire_emblem_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Madison
Description Madison has pink hair with small light red bows attached to both sides of her head. She wears fireproof red and black sage robes and usually has tomes and satchels of candy hidden in her sleeves. Madison is a very powerful sage that specializes in fire magic. She is technically a part of the Shepards, but does not affiliate when them officially, instead choosing to be on whatever allegiance her brother, Julian, is on. Her birthday is May 14th He stands at 5 feet 3 inches (5'3") Personality Madison is an extremely hyper, fun loving and happy sage that enjoys life and making new friends. She can be a bit much for the more mature members of the Shepards, though she never goes out of her way to make others tired, and always knows when she takes something too far. She is a bit aloof, and often wanders around for hours with no set goal in mind. She absolutely LOVES to burn things, living or not. If left bored for even a minute, Madison will go around and burn whatever she pleases, minus humans, to entertain herself. She loves her older brother, Julian, more than anything and will follow him to the end of time with her adopted daughter, Lavender. She bases her friendships on how well they treat herself, Julian and Lavender, and is prone to quick and severe mood changes when faced with an unkind or hostile person. She always seems to know how to make people happy. She has excellent peoples skills, but is a little oblivious to sadness or passive aggressiveness. She lacks the ability to form any intimate relationships due to both her admiration of Julian and just a lack of interest in having a partner of any kind. History -Will be implemented- Skills/Abilities Madison is an intensely strong fire based sage. She can cast fire magic without the use of tomes, and has even created a fire based tome herself. Due to a lifetime spent studying fire magic, she is completely immune to any fire based attacks or environments. Madisons fire attacks get stronger the more angry she gets. If she becomes fully enraged, she will burn everything in sight, not stopping until either her family gets in her way or once she burns everything in the area. She can also cast other types of magic, though she needs a tome for them. When fighting, she can become very tactical and defensive when fighting opponents of equal skill. Weaknesses Madison is human, so what can kill a normal person can also kill her. Madison despises water and ice to such an extent, even mentioning it around her makes her get angry. She is so powerful with fire magic, her blood and body is warm like fire. Moisture physically and spiritually kills her a little bit. She can recover after a day or so, but prolonged exposure to water can kill her. She can't drink water or anything that was made with it, so she prefers natural fruit juice. Weapons Madison has various fire based attacks. She can use all kinds of fire magic, like Fire, Elfire, Arcfire, Bolganone and Valflame without the use of tomes. She can forge different melee weapons out of the flames she uses, but she is not a good hand to hand fighter, so she never uses this ability. Trivia - Her in game skills are as follows: